


Darker Shades

by Kittenswig (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Murder, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, College Student Eren Yeager, Depression, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Homophobia, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Self-Harm, Slow Build, Suicide Attempt, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:19:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4995325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kittenswig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren was alone. His mother had died giving birth to him and his father blamed him for her death. His father would hit him, yell at him, and do anything he could to break him. When his father found out Eren was gay, the abuse only got worse. Eren is too afraid to do anything to help himself. Until he meets Levi, a young detective who had just moved to Trost. Will Levi be able to save Eren or will he be to late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Discipline. Disappointment. Hate. It's all that Eren knows. It's all he was taught after years of abuse from his father. No one had ever really shown him love. Not once had he ever received any from of it in his life. People may have liked him or been polite towards him but not one person had ever shown Eren affection. His life had been filled with nothing but hate and pain and sadness.

After a while, Eren had managed to build up walls and barriers. So far it had been working just fine. No one saw past the fake smile he put on every day and no one ever realized that he lived in an abusive household. Eren had deserved it anyway. It was his fault his mother had died giving birth to him. If he had never been born, she would still be alive and his father would be happy. Eren wouldn't be there to be abused. He wouldn't have to resort to using that cool piece of metal he kept hidden in his dresser. No one had noticed that either since Eren often wore a long shirt or sweatshirt along with a thick bracelet that covered scars that his clothes did not.

There were several times he wondered why he bothered to keep going. There were times he thought about killing himself but vetoed the idea only when he thought about the fact that it was his fault his mother had died and he should just take his punishment.He deserved it.

Eren shook his head to clear it so that he could focus on his textbooks. Eren was twenty years old and had been going to college for just over two years at the demand of his father. Eren had chosen to major in art. Since he was young, he had loved art and in high school he had taken special classes for gifted children. His father had never really cared as long as he kept up his other studies. So more often than not, Eren found himself at the university library to study for math which he struggled in the most. More than once Eren had wondered when the fuck he'd ever actually need any of it in life. He asked his professor once before but had gotten no response which only enforced his belief that he'd never need it. Still, if it meant his father wouldn't hit him as much then so be it.

After maybe half an hour, his studies were interrupted again when someone sat down next to him. Eren looked up briefly to see Jean,  _fucking Jean,_ staring down at him. Eren rolled his eyes and looked back down at his book. "What the fuck do you want horseface?" he asked the blonde. Jean sighed before responding. "Nice to see you too Eren. I wanted to ask you about that friend of yours, you know, A-Armin," he said, stuttering at the end. Wait. Jean never stuttered.

A smirk spread across Eren's face and he looked up at Jean. "Armin eh? Though I can see why you like him. Shit, if he wasn't like a brother to me I might have fallen in love with him too," Eren joked. Jean blushed and looked away. Eren thought about what he was going to say before deciding that it might be a good thing.

"Don't tell him I told you this but he likes you too. Like  _a lot._ Ask him out. I'm positive he'll say yes," he encouraged. Jean looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks Eren. I know we don't get along very well but I appreciate this. Really," the blonde replied. Eren just waved before looking back down at his book. Jean took this as a sign to leave and a moment later, he was gone.

After he left, Eren just stared at his textbook, not really saying anything as he played with the ball of his tongue piercing. He sighed and closed his book, sliding it into his backpack. To be honest, Eren wasn't really getting much of anything done. He was just stalling until he had to go home to his father's fists. He stood and walked out of the library, sipping up his hoodie to keep out the cold. As he walked, Eren remembered that he had a shift at Trost General Hospital. Besides art, Eren also took medical classes and was offered a part time job at the hospital. Eren had excepted immediately, especially after being told he would be taking night shifts on weekends. The brunette grew excited at the idea of not having to go home to his father tonight.

Eren headed straight for the hospital, arriving early for once. The receptionist, a woman named Petra, gave him a wave as she continued to eat her lunch. The brunette waved back at her before heading down the hall, grabbing his key card as he went. Ducking into the changing room, he grabbed his uniform, quickly changing before clipping the key card to his shirt. Almost as soon as he opened the door, his boss, a man named Dot Pixis, stopped him.

"We got a patient for you. A detective who got shot in the shoulder. He should be waking up soon so I was hoping you could check his vitals and look after him for the next few days if possible. You have a week off from school, correct?" his boss asked him. Eren felt himself smile slightly. He had been dreading a week at home with his father. Now he would be here most of that time taking care of a patient.

"Sure. I don't mind. What room is he in?" the brunette asked. Pixis told him the room and Eren hurried off, happier than a fucking two year old. When he arrived at the room, a nurse handed him a clipboard with the patients information and Eren entered the room.

**Levi**

Levi felt like he was laying on a spiky cloud. He also knew he wasn't dead. If he was dead it wouldn't have hurt so fucking much. He could feel a scowl on his face and his eyes weren't even open. All he could think is that he was going to beat the shit out of whoever the fuck put him in so much pain. Levi vaguely remembered the sound of a gunshot and a lot of yelling before everything went black. But it was all just fuzzy now.

Suddenly, the detective felt a hand being placed on his forehead. Slowly, he blinked open his eyes to see a young boy with chocolate brown hair and two different colored eyes leaning over him.

Levi thought he had never seen anyone so beautiful in his life.

"Good to see you awake Detective Ackerman. How do you feel?" the boy asked in a silk soft voice. Levi sighed and covered his face with his hands.

"I feel like shit," he replied. The boy nurse chuckled and Levi believed he had never seen a more beautiful or perfect sound in his life. "Well you did get shot in the shoulder so I wouldn't expect you to say anything else," the nurse said, snapping the raven haired man from his thoughts. Levi glanced at the ID the boy wore. Eren Jaeger. So that was the brat's name. His ID also said that he was twenty years old but he looked barely fifteen.

"So how long will I be in this fucking place?" the detective asked. Eren hesitated a moment, glancing down at a clipboard before replying. "A week maybe. Depends on how the wound heals. I'll be taking care of you while your here. Though I was told to come check up on you twice a week for a month after you leave," the brunette replied. Levi wanted to fucking scream in victory but he settled with a small half-assed smile in the nurses direction. Eren looked at the monitor next to Levi's bed, a light blush settling on his cheeks, making the boy look so fucking adorable and innocent.

"So am I going to need surgery or some shit like that?" Levi asked. Eren shook his head, not looking away from the monitor. "You already went through it last night. They had you put under and you slept through the night, morning, and afternoon. It's almost five in the evening," the brunette explained. Levi's hand moved to his shoulder and he pushed the hospital gown down slightly to see a row of stitches going across it. Well fuck.

Levi groaned and the boy nurse chuckled again. "You should be more careful detective. You could have easily died," Eren said, a note of seriousness in his tone. Before Levi could reply, another nurse, this time a female, walked in and the detective wanted to scream at her to fuck off. "Eren. Titan's here again. You seriously have to teach that dog some limits," the nurse said but she had a big shit-eating grin on her face that said otherwise.

Eren looked up and smiled at her. "Oh don't act like you don't love when he does that Sasha. Send him up here. Pixis won't mind. Are you okay with dogs, Levi?" Eren asked him. Levi almost blushed like a fucking schoolgirl when the boy said his name. He simply nodded at the brat's question, too afraid to trust himself not to say some stupid shit. Eren left to go get his dog and the female nurse, Sasha, sat in the chair next to his bed, a knowing smile on her face.

"Don't be embarrassed detective Ackerman. You're not the only one who's ever liked Eren. He got boys chasing after him all the time and the few girls who still haven't given up trying to convince him he's straight. Let me give you some advice," she said, scooting slightly closer. Levi gave her his full attention. He would take anything he could get.

"Eren is super shy at first unless he feels really comfortable around someone. He seems pretty comfortable around you which is strange since Eren doesn't really like cops. You might have just gotten lucky. Like I said, he's crazy shy so don't expect him to ask you out. You got to do that part yourself. Oh and if you see any of his paintings, which are absolutely amazing, try to compliment him until he blushes. You'll get a real treat out of it, trust me," the nurse informed him. Levi listened to everything she said, basically fucking  _burning_ _it_ into his mind. He especially made sure to ask about his paintings.

Before the detective could thank her, the door opened and Eren stepped in. When Levi saw the huge ass dog behind him, he almost had a fucking heart attack. Being a cop, Levi had seen a shit ton of German Shepards in his life but never one so fucking  _big_.

The nurse, Sasha, stood up, gave the dog a pat on the head, and left, winking at Levi as she went. Eren walked over to him and handed Levi a cup of water he had brought before sitting down where Sasha had been a moment ago. The dog, Titan if Levi remembered correctly, sat down next to the brunette, resting its chin on the boy's knee. The detective sipped at the water, suddenly realizing just how thirsty he really was, while keeping one eye on the dog who stared at him curiously.

He set the cup down and looked between Eren and Titan before speaking. "Jesus fucking Christ kid. I thought you said a dog, not a fucking tank." Eren laughed his silky laugh and the detective faltered slightly. That laugh was just too damn perfect.

While the brat was laughing, his shirt rode up slightly and Levi would have probably stopped fucking breathing if he hadn't noticed the huge ass bruise on the kids hip. The detective's brows furrowed.

"How'd that happen?" Levi asked, referring to the bruise. Eren looked where the raven haired man was pointing and his laughter ceased, his gaze darkening.

"I bumped into a table." His words were so quiet, Levi barely heard him. Almost instantly, the detective knew the brat was lying and he became worried. "Seems like it hurt like hell," Levi replied. The brunette just nodded and looked down at his dog, stroking the animal's dark brown and cream fur. The detective decided it would be a good idea to change the subject.

"I see why you named him Titan. That dog is a fucking beast," Levi said, attempting to lighten the mood. The boy nurse smiled but didn't laugh. Instantly, Levi felt like an asshole. He hadn't meant to upset the brat but he was a detective. It was his job to ask questions. Sometimes he wished he had a button that told him when to not open his fucking mouth for once. They sat in silence until, finally, Eren looked over at him.

"So, you hungry detective?"

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just gonna say it. This chapter is going to heat up a bit. This story started off kind of cute and playful but it's about to get a bit dark so brace yourselves.

Close. So fucking close. Someone had been so close to discovering the secret he had kept since he was barely thirteen years old. Memories of the beatings his father had given him flashed through his mind before he could stop them.

_His father grabbed Eren by the hair and threw him to the floor with a thud. The boy tried to stand up but his father kicked him once, twice, three times. Continued to kick him until the boy collapsed. Then he began hitting him in the stomach and chest. "That's what you get you little shit. That's what you get for being a gay whore. No one would want a whore like you. No one." Eren bit back a whimper at his father's harsh words. It would only make it worse._

Of course it would be a detective of all people to ask about it. Eren had just sat there stupidly until offering to get Levi some food. The raven haired man had said yes and Eren had almost sighed in relief. Anything to just get away from the detective.

Now Eren just sat in front of the stove in the hospital cafeteria, food cooking in the oven. Eren thought mostly about the detective who, he had to admit, was a pretty fucking good looking guy. Levi's raven black hair and steel gray eyes contrasted perfectly with each other and Eren couldn't help but want to feel the detective's hair and see if it was as soft as he thought. Fortunately, he had stayed focused on his job long enough to ease those urges.  _Unfortunately,_ as he thought about the detective, those urges surged forward and he suddenly wished he had brought Titan with him to comfort him.

A small beep startled Eren and he stumbled, his hand sliding across the counter, skimming over a knife someone had left out, putting a long cut in his palm.  _Fuck._ The blood slowly seeped out of the cut, dripping onto his pants and the hem of his shirt. "Goddammit!" the brunette yelled. Though, in a way, the cut made him happy. It was one of the few wounds not made by his father or himself. As he cursed at the cut, more dark thoughts swam to the front of his mind.

_Eren sat in the warm water of the bath, twirling the cool piece of metal between his fingers. After a moment, he finally pressed the metal against his skin and slid it across his flesh. Relief spread through his body as drops of blood dripped down his arm, leaving faint pink lines behind. The water turned red for a moment where the drops fell before dissolving into nothing. Nothing. Just like him._

Eren muttered a few profanities as he wrapped his hand in a bandage from the First Aid kit that was kept in the kitchen. "Who the hell left a sharp ass fucking knife on the damn counter anyway?" Eren had been talking to himself so he hadn't expected to hear someone answer him.

"I did. Sorry about that Eren," a female voice said, causing Eren to jump. He spun around to see his boss, Krista, staring at him, her usual smile on her face.

"Anyway, Sasha tells me you got a new lover. Tell me about him. And don't you dare lie. I'll know." Eren sighed as he packed up the kit. He could try to lie to Krista but he knew he would fail. "He's not my lover. If you really must know, it's one of our patients, Detective Levi Ackerman. Though I highly doubt he likes me. I don;t even know if he likes men."

Krista jumped up and down excitedly. "No way! I'm so proud of you Eren!" The brunette rolled his eyes at her. "Like I said, it's not even going to happen. Even if he did like me, I can't let him in Krista. You know why." Eren looked away from her. Krista was part of the select few who know about his father. Only her and Armin know. Eren might have told Mikasa of he hadn't know that she might just kill his father. Krista had found out one day by accident when she saw all the self-inflicted cuts on his arms. Eren had been forced to tell her everything, crying as he told her. Both her and Armin had told him to tell the police but Eren had told them no and that they weren't allowed to tell anyone. They didn't like it and were constantly trying to get him out of his house. Krista booked him as many shifts as possible without it seeming suspicious and Armin was always inviting him out to places. Eren could not be more grateful for everything they'd done.

"Hey don't think like that. When I first met Ymir I thought she could never love me. And now we're married. You'll see Eren. I'm sure it will work out." Her tone was an encouraging one and Eren felt slightly less nervous at her words. He gave her a small smile as she left before turning back to the beeping oven, a scowl on his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After maybe ten minutes, Eren had returned to Levi's room, handing him the food which the detective took with a simple "thanks." He ate the food quickly with a neatness that Eren would not have expected.

As Levi ate, Eren played with Titan, grabbing the sides of the dog's head and shaking him. Titan nipped at Eren's hands gently in a love-filled way. The brunette smiled down at the dog. The pair had been through so much together. Titan had been the only one who could comfort him after his father's beatings. More dark memories swirled through Eren's head before he could stop them.

_His father's fists pummeled him over and over again. Eren hardly even remembered why his father was beating him now. Something about a speck of dust on the counter. But the brunette wasn't focused on that right now. All he could focus on was protecting himself from his father as he landed blow after blow on the boy's flesh. There would definitely be bruises. Eren could hear his father yelling at him and no matter what he did, he couldn't block out the hurtful words that were screamed at him._

_"You're a worthless faggot. No one could love someone as fucking stupid and worthless as you, you slut. You're a slut and a whore and that's all you'll ever be." The boy flinched at his father's harsh words but there was nothing he could do. They were true and there was nothing he could do._

Suddenly, Eren realized that the room had fallen silent. He could feel the detective's eyes on him. He looked up jut as Levi looked away from him, his steel gray eyes flitting away quickly. An idea popped into Eren's head and before he could veto against it, he moved the chair closer to Levi's bed, earning a confused look. Then the boy pat the chair twice and Titan jumped forward, his front paws landing on the chair and his head mere inches away from the raven haired man.

The detective nearly fell out of the bed and Eren laughed loudly as Levi tried to wipe the look of surprise off his face.

"Fucking hell you brat! You scared the shit out of me." The brunette picked up the little nickname the detective had used and he found himself liking it a lot. It was cute and childish unlike all the derogatory name his father had called him.

"He won't bite you detective. You can pet him." Levi hesitated a moment before slowly stretching out a hand and placing it atop the dogs head, petting him softly. Impatient as always, Titan thrust his head up into the raven haired man's hand, nipping his fingers playfully. The detective smiled and a small life left his lips. Eren faked a startled expression and a gasp.

"Was that a laugh I heard detective? Someone grab the camera." Levi rolled his eyes but the smile remained on his face.The detective played with Titan for a bit longer, Eren watching with a shit-eating grin on his face.

After a minute, Levi looked back up at the brunette, a curious expression on his face. "So what do you do besides work in a hospital and be a smartass?" Eren held back a giggle as he thought about what he was going to say.

"I go to college and I major in art and I take medical classes a few times a week," he explained. Levi listened to each word Eren said with an expression of interest on his face. "You seem like someone who'd like art. Do you have anything you like to do when your not painting or working here?" The brunette considered this for a moment before replying, a mischievous grin on his face.

"I do hard drugs on the weekends. Marijuana, cocaine, and sometimes meth." The detective shook his head and rolled his eyes. Eren couldn't help but laugh at Levi's expression. He looked as though he had heard it a million times, though being a detective, he probably had.

Once Eren finished laughing, the detective asked him again and the boy decided to give him a straight answer. "I do piercings for people sometimes. I have a few piercings that I did to myself. There are three piercings on each of my ears, the one on my nose, one on my tongue, and two on my lower back." Eren stuck out his tongue to show Levi the black and red swirled ball of his tongue piercing but decided to refrain from showing him the pair of piercings on his back.

"I don't mean to be rude, but why do you want to know so much about me?" The detective looked put off for a moment then shrugged,

"It's my job to ask questions. And I don't think it's a bad thing to want to get to know the person who's going to be taking of me for the time being." Eren just nodded, the room falling silent again. The brunette could feel the raven haired man's gaze on him and he fidgeted slightly. Finally, Eren couldn't stand the silence any longer so he decided to speak up.

"So besides being a detective, what do you like to do?" Levi seemed to think for a moment before shrugging again. "I don't really do much besides that. My life is very boring I'm afraid." Eren giggled. This was going to be a long week. And the brunette could not be more happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I'm aware this chapter sucked ass. I'm sorry. But I promise it will get a lot more...interesting next chapter. I just hope this wasn't too boring for you guys. Bye! ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just going to say this chapter goes 0-100 real quick. Basically, Eren is home with his father, Grisha, and I'm sure you can all guess where this is going to go.

**Eren**

Eren scrubbed furiously at the floor, desperate to get it clean before his father arrived home. He had lost track of time while sketching and now he had maybe ten minutes until his father walked in the door. The boy remembered the last time he had forgotten to clean the floor. The memory surged forward before he could stop it.

_His father threw him to the ground, hard. Before Eren could get up, his father slammed his boot down on the brunette's head, pressing his face down on the floor. He couldn't move. Even if he could, the boy knew that if he did, it would result in punishment. He laid still as his father screamed at him. "Listen here you little faggot. Next time I come home, I expect everything to be spotless. Got that you whore? Just another reason why no one wants a slut like you. You can't even clean properly. I should have thrown you out on the streets ages ago you. That's where whores like you belong. On the streets, begging and fucking for money." His father gave him a hard kick to the side before leaving the room. Eren curled up on the floor, allowing every word to sink in and remain there, reminding him every waking moment how much of a failure he was._

The memory faded back into nothingness again. It only made Eren clean more hastily yet thoroughly. He almost wished he had never left the hospital and that he had stayed with Detective Levi. Almost.

He had just finished scrubbing the floor when the door opened and slammed shut again. The brunette heard his father walking towards the kitchen and Eren tried to hide behind his textbook, hoping that, for once in his life, his father wouldn't notice him. Unfortunately, Eren was not known for ever having a lucky streak.

Eren was greeted by his father with a hard smack on the back of his head. He looked up to see his father glaring at him and if he didn't know any better, he might think that his father was simply just angry with him. But he knew that it meant so much more.

"Looks like you actually cleaned up for once you little shit." The brunette bit back a reply. He had cleaned the house the same way for years and yet each time his father always acted as though the house had been a wreck the day before. It was just another thing he had gotten used to though it was always difficult to hold back anything he might have yelled at his father. Unless he wanted to get beat, which he really didn't need any more bruises, he kept his mouth shut. As he did right now.

Suddenly, he was snapped from his thoughts when his father grabbed the back of his shirt, throwing him down onto the floor. Eren tried to get up but then his father kicked him hard in the stomach, effectively causing him to gasp and whimper slightly.

 _Oh fuck._ He knew what happened when he made any noise. He knew what would happen. And there was nothing he could do.

His father grabbed him by the hair, dragging him into the living room, throwing him over the couch so that the brunette landed on the cushions with a thump. Eren watched as his father walked around the couch, the anger clear in his eyes and the boy already knew what was about to happen.

Eren's father slapped him hard before climbing over him, holding his son's wrists in one hand. Eren wanted to call out to him to stop but he knew that it would only get worse if he did. What his father was about to do didn't occur regularly but it wasn't irregular either. After each time it happened, his father waited until just when the brunette had almost forgotten before doing it again. This was probably what made Eren think about suicide the most. When his friends had asked who had been his first, he lied saying that it was someone old high school friend. They couldn't know. It was disgusting and wrong. They couldn't find out. They couldn't know his first was when he was twelve.

They couldn't know his first had been his own father.

Eren didn't even resist as he felt his pants being unbuckled. He had learned long ago that it would be worse if he did. He felt a sudden rush of cold air roll over his exposed skin and his father pulling down his own pants. The boy squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't want to see this again.

When he felt his father's cock push into him, he bit his lip hard to keep from crying.

The brunette had originally believed sex to be full of love and to feel good. His first time had been stolen from him when he was barely even a teenager. Maybe that was why he was so afraid to love anyone. All he knew about it was that it was painful and it definitely didn't make him feel good. The memory of him losing his virginity flashed into his mind as it always did every time this happened.

_Tears sprung into his eyes as he felt his father's cock push into him. He struggled and tried to push his father off of him but his father punched him in the stomach hard before pulling out of Eren and thrusting into him, hard. One of his father's hands covered the brunette's mouth, making it impossible to speak or cry out. All he could do was listen to his father's harsh words._

_"You like that, don't you, you faggot. This is what you want, don't you? Someone's cock shoved up your ass. That's what you want, right? Well then I'll give you what you want you little whore." It felt like hours had passed as his father thrust into him mercilessly. Then suddenly, he felt his father shoot into him before pulling out of Eren for the final time. His father stood, pulling up his pants before leaving the brunette's room, shutting the door behind him._

_Eren felt as though he couldn't move from where he lay covered in sweat and smelling of sex on his bed. This was a whole new form of abuse to him. He tried to think of the word for it. Slowly, the word surfaced in his mind and it had him crying harder than he ever had._

_Rape. His father had raped him._

Eren had been so lost in the memory, he hadn't realized his father had stopped until eh felt him pull out and shoot white strands of liquid over his stomach. Then his father stood up, pulling his pants back on. He gave the brunette a good smack on the back of his head before heading into his bedroom.

It took some time before the boy could move. He picked up some tissues and quickly wiped off his stomach, pulling up his pants before heading into the bathroom. He turned on the shower, pulling out a towel before undressing, silent tears streaming down his face. The brunette quickly jumped in the shower before he could do anything drastic.

The water was scalding hot and the boy scrubbed roughly at his skin but he couldn't seem to get clean. No matter how hard he tried, he still felt dirty.

Finally, Eren gave up and turned the water off, hopping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around his waist before walking back into his room, limping slightly. When he walked into his room, he found a note with some cash sitting on top of it. He felt a smile spreading over his face as he tucked the money into his sweatshirt pocket. He dressed quickly before reading the note, though he already knew what was on it.

**Eren,**

**I'm going on a business trip for three weeks. Here's some cash for food, you whore. It should be enough for you to feed yourself for a few weeks. Try not to get into any trouble while I'm gone, faggot.**

The words "whore" and "faggot" written on the note didn't even bother him. His father would be gone by the time he got up in the morning for work. And for  _three weeks._ Eren was so excited, he almost forgot about what had happened. Almost.

**Levi**

Levi sighed loudly. This day could not have been more fucking boring.

He had been stuck at the hospital all day with nothing to do. Nurses and doctors had come in several time to check in on him. But he still waited to see the chocolate locks and mismatched eyes of  _his_ nurse. The kid had told him he would be here around noon. Currently, it was about 12:30 and the brat still hadn't shown up. He was just about ready to ask one of the annoying ass nurses to call the kid when the door burst open, and Eren came stumbling inside, out of breath, his cheeks red.

"Sorry. I know I told you I'd be here at noon but a friend of mine decided to ask at the last minute for help with studying and he wouldn't stop asking until I said yes." The boy quickly took off his jacket before walking over to Levi's bed to check his vitals.

"Well you seem okay for now. You don't seem to have a fever either. Do you need anything? Want anything?" When Eren looked at him with the most innocent fucking expression the raven haired man had ever seen on anyone's face, he had to try really hard to resist the urge to say,  _yes, I want you._

Instead he just shook his head, avoiding the boys gaze.

Thankfully, the brunette didn't seem to think anything of Levi's strange behavior as he pulled a chair up to the bedside. They sat in silence for a moment before the detective decided to speak up.

"Are you okay? You seem a bit excited today." The raven haired man had noticed that Eren had seemed a bit overjoyed when he came in. A small, selfish part of Levi told him that there was a chance the brunette had been happy to see him but he pushed that thought away.

A small smile spread across the boy's face as he answered.

"My father's going on a business trip for a few weeks and I guess I'm just happy not to be around him." This put Levi off for a moment. He gave the boy a confused look. "Are you not on good terms with him?" The boy's gaze suddenly darkened dramatically and the detective instantly regretted asking the question. But the brunette still answered him anyway. "You could say that." Then he looked away and Levi inwardly cursed him self for being such a nosy fucking dumbass.

"I didn't mean to be a prying asshole. I'm sorry." Eren chuckled slightly and the raven haired man prayed to every god he could possibly think of that he wouldn't pop one while having a serious conversation with the boy. It wasn't even fair how fucking much he wanted this boy after only knowing him for a few days. Normally, he was able to keep all of his emotions in check, a bored look masking all facial expressions. But this brat did some crazy fucking shit to him. For one thing, he made the detective, who was always pissed off at everything, feel higher than a fucking skyscraper. But unfortunately, the brunette was very much oblivious to how Levi felt.

He was suddenly snapped from his thoughts when the boy spoke again.

"It's okay. You're a detective right? You're supposed to ask people questions. It's your job." Levi couldn't help but shake his head and roll his eyes. "At work maybe. But I shouldn't be interrogating you or anyone outside of work. Besides, it's not like your a victim or anything." Suddenly, a sad expression crossed the boys face and he murmured something that he probably hadn't intended Levi to hear. But he did. And the words hit him like a ton of fucking bricks.

_I wish that were true._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO GOD DAMN WORRY RIGHT NOW.
> 
> First off, I'm sorry for not putting up a chapter for so long. The writer's block is real. Second off, I am highly sorry for what I have done to Eren. But I'm not changing it. The only reason I ever edit a chapter is if I want to fix something I misspelled. So it's staying as is. Well I hope this chapter was better (a.k.a longer) than the last one. Bye! ^-^


	4. Discontinued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.

Uh hi there. Yeah I know. I haven't updated in like forever. And no, this is not an update. Please don't hate me for this.

Because of a lot of things going on in my life, I have decided to discontinue this story. I'll try starting a new one someday but as of now, this story will no longer be continued. I just have no motivation to write it and I am currently busy with other things such as getting into a good high school, prepping to get into a literary magazine, and preparing to get a book I've been writing published. I've been really nervous so I need all the time I can get ti be ready. However...

I've done this before on other websites so I'll do the same thing here. I'll put this story up for grabs. Anyone who wants it, you can either message me or send me an email @glenkateaquaro@yahoo.com or message me via skype @Kittenswig. Just thought I'd make it official, you know? Please don't hate me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Message or email me if you want the story. Thanks! ^-^

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo yeah. I finally decided to publish this. This is all originally written in my notebook with a few minor adjustments. I am more than aware that it sucks. You're all welcome to tell me it does to if anyone is even reading this. Bye! ^-^


End file.
